


Best Thing I've Ever Heard

by eddiespegnerti



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Creampie, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minor Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 13:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14497623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiespegnerti/pseuds/eddiespegnerti
Summary: Eddie and Richie go out for dinner at their newfound engagement, but for Richie, a nice little dinner date couldn’t go… unpunished.





	Best Thing I've Ever Heard

 

“Morning, beautiful.”

 

Eddie woke up to the feeling of soft lips pressing against his forehead. He groaned, still tired (and a little sore) from the night before. He turned over, keeping his eyes closed, and tried to go back to sleep. A finger suddenly swept in front of him, pulling one of his eyelids up.

 

“Okay…” Eddie said, swatting the hand away and opening both of his eyes blearily. Bright sunlight shown through the two apartment windows next to their bed, illuminating the dark, insanely soft, blue covers he and Richie slept under. Eddie leaned up, looking behind himself to see a grinning Richie. He was kneeling on their bed, holding up a plate of eggs and sausage for the other man to see. Eddie suddenly smelled the aroma of breakfast, and couldn’t help from reaching over to grab for his plate.

 

Richie pulled it back, chuckling, “If you want breakfast, you’re gonna have to get up.”

 

Eddie groaned once more, leaning his head back and opening his mouth in angst. Richie quickly leaned forward to kiss at the hickey he had left on his pulse point the night before, and walked out of their room briskly.

 

Eddie sighed, pulling the covers off of his body and landing his feet onto the floor. He looked down at his boxers and scratched at a spot of dried cum on his stomach. He couldn’t tell if it was his or Richie’s. Eddie walked over towards the bathroom, longingly looking into the kitchen to where the food was.

 

He quickly went about cleaning himself off, hopping into the shower and enjoying the cascade of water down his shoulders. Eddie washed at his hair half-heartedly. Man, Richie had really rubbed off on him after all of these years. Eddie smiled a bit at that, but still realized how disgusting he must seem to his younger self. Not only would he have thought that he’d become less caring, he’d never think in a million years that he would be engaged to his best friend. Best friend being Richie Tozier most of all.

 

Eddie got out of the shower, wiping himself off and reaching forward to push his ring back onto his finger. He looked at it, a warmth filling his chest as he remembered the day Richie had proposed to him. He leaned down, grabbing his boxers and tossing them into the laundry bin, before rushing back into their room to get dressed.

 

Richie looked up as Eddie came into the kitchen, sitting down at one of the barstools across from his fiancé. Richie turned around, a lazy grin on his face. Eddie looked him over, warming his hands up on the coffee mug he had grabbed off of the counter. Richie was wearing a dark gray henley, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His glasses were a bit foggy from the steam, and his hair was wild with bed head. Richie grinned, stealing the cup of coffee out of Eddie’s hands, “That’s mine.”

 

Eddie whined, giving Richie a ‘please don’t do this to me, I’m so hungry, I swallowed your cock last night, isn’t that enough to get some coffee in the morning?’ look. Richie shook his head.

 

“I’ll make you some in a second,” he pointed towards Eddie’s plate with his spatula. “Eat your sausage.”

 

Eddie began digging in, when he looked up at the digital clock they had on the oven.

 

“Shit,” he said, getting up and heading towards the bathroom. Richie looked after him, his brows furrowed.

 

“What is it?”

 

Eddie began furiously brushing his teeth, spitting out some toothpaste before wiping his mouth with a towel, “I need to be at work in five minutes!”

 

“Okay,” Richie hurriedly said, putting the spatula down and hopping over towards the front door. He grabbed Eddie’s jacket off of the hanger, pulling it right-side-in as Eddie came over towards him. Richie leaned down, giving Eddie a peck on the lips as he took the jacket out of his hands. Eddie was pushing his arms through the sleeves when Richie leaned back in, giving Eddie a deeper kiss and bringing his hand up to cradle the man’s cheek. Eddie hummed through the kiss, finally pulling his jacket the rest of the way on.

 

Richie pulled back a bit, whispering against Eddie’s lips, “I want you to come home and meet up with me after work. We’re going somewhere tonight.”

 

Eddie looked at him with wide eyes before he nodded, pulling the door open to Richie’s left and going over the threshold. Before he could pull the door shut, though, Richie stopped him.

 

“Hey,” he said as Eddie looked at him skeptically. “I love you.”

 

Eddie grinned, kissing Richie’s lips once more before saying, “I know.”

 

Richie watched after Eddie as he made his way towards the elevator, looking back at the other man and giving Richie a wink. Richie chuckled, leaning himself against the frame of the door as Eddie left.

 

“Dude just Han Solo’d me…”

  
  


➖

  
  
  


Eddie opened up the door to their apartment, pocketing his key before slipping his jacket off of his shoulders. He placed it on the rack, turning the light switch on to find the apartment just like it had been that morning.

 

Eddie made his way into their bedroom, dropping his bag to find Richie on their bed, hands behind his head as he watched a movie. Eddie peered past the door, seeing that Richie was watching ‘Rebel Without a Cause.’ He sighed, making his way towards the bed and curling up into Richie’s side, “You know… I come home thinking you’re watching something sappy when it ends up being this.”

 

Richie’s chest shook as he let out a chuckle, “What can I say? James Dean is pretty hot.”

 

“I’m hot,” Eddie said, looking up at Richie pointedly. He only grinned, moving out from under Eddie so he could straddle the smaller man.

 

“Damn right.”

 

He leaned down, pressing his lips against Eddie’s. Eddie deepened the kiss, opening his mouth up to Richie as he pushed his fingers through his hair. He tugged at a lock towards the side, and Richie groaned, becoming more ravenous as he began to kiss at Eddie’s neck.

 

Eddie sighed, holding onto Richie’s shoulders as he worked a mark underneath Eddie’s jaw. Before anything could escalate, Richie stopped, pulling away from Eddie with a satisfied grin.

 

Eddie was glaring up at him, “What now?”

 

Richie only got up off of the bed, going into the other room to get their jackets.

 

“We’ve got reservations!”

 

Eddie fumbled for a tissue at the side of the bed, wiping off the excess spit from his neck and made his way over towards the door. Richie looked back at him, before he reached into his pocket to pull out a small silver bullet. Eddie looked at it with furrowed brows, and then with wide eyes as Richie handed it over to him.

 

Before he could ask, Richie unceremoniously winked at him, “Why don’t you go put that in?”

 

Eddie’s eyes were bugged out of his head by now, and he nodded, swallowing thickly. Richie watched as he walked back towards their bathroom, putting his own coat on so they could leave. They were engaged now. A nice little dinner date couldn’t go… unpunished.

  
  


➖

  
  
  


Eddie shifted uncomfortably as Richie peered around at the buildings that passed them, looking for the restaurant he had gotten them reservations to. The GPS made Eddie jump as she loudly told them that their destination was to their next right. Eddie silently cursed himself. Why didn’t he just say no to whatever Richie was planning? The bullet lodged inside his ass was getting Eddie already half hard in his pants. Maybe this was just it, but Eddie didn’t think he was going to be able to handle a whole night out with this thing.

 

Richie suddenly slammed on the brakes, pushing Eddie forward down his seat, and making the bullet press into his prostate. He let out a loud gasp, and tried not to shake when he looked over at Richie.

 

“What the fuck!?”

 

“We’re here!” Richie said, unbuckling his seatbelt and looking at Eddie with that shit-eating grin of his.

 

Eddie got out of the car, relieved that the bullet wasn’t putting pressure on him anymore as they made their way inside. He looked over at Richie incredulously once they did.

 

“Richie, holy shit. Why are we here?”

 

Eddie looked around. The place was lit up with rose red lighting, and people were sat at white clothed tables, dressed nicely and talking merrily. It seemed expensive in his eyes. Eddie suddenly looked down at his outfit, thanking the gods that he had worn something at least semi-decent. If he was going to be moaning all night, the extra attention probably wouldn’t have helped.

 

Richie looked back at Eddie, reaching his hand over to intertwine their fingers, “We’re engaged, Eddie. I think you deserve a nice night out.” Eddie was so taken aback at Richie’s gesture that he didn’t even grumble about the fact that he had a toy in his ass.

 

They soon were seated by an employee, and Eddie noticed the candle that had been placed in the middle of every table. It was impressive and quite romantic to say the least.

 

“Enjoy your meal,” the waiter said to them with a kind smile, before making her way back to the welcome podium.

 

Richie looked around the restaurant, too, his eyes shining in delight. The two of them made eye contact, and Eddie couldn’t help smiling at Richie’s excited expression.

 

“So, what do you think?” He asked. Eddie watched as he pushed his hand into his back pocket, unfazed by the action until he opened his mouth.

 

“It’s ama-” Eddie gasped, keening forward and gripping the table as an electric shock coursed through his body. Richie was still looking at him, unaffected by what had happened. Eddie leaned back into his chair, giving Richie a threatening glare as soft vibrations coursed through his body. Richie grinned, “What were you saying?”

 

“Seriously?” Eddie asked as the vibrator worked inside of him. He felt his dick begin to harden considerably, and wished he could have been back in their car. Eddie tried to look upset until a shiver raked up his spine, making him cringe with delight.

 

Richie’s eyes darkened, and he leaned forward, “If you can try and stay quiet for me tonight, I’ll let you cum, baby.”

 

Eddie keened at that thought. Richie knew that he could never stay quiet, but Eddie guessed he wanted to test the waters there. He held his breath, realizing that this was going to be a long night, just as the vibrator’s intensity raised slightly.

 

As Richie played with the setting of his remote control, their waitress soon came up to take their orders. Eddie looked down at his menu, shivering slightly as the vibrator thrummed through his body, “Hi, I’ll get the ch-chicken piccata…  _ please.”  _ Eddie gritted his teeth, trying his best to keep from crying out in the middle of the restaurant. Richie pretended not to notice, eluding the waitress, who only cocked her brow. She scribbled down Eddie’s order. 

 

Eddie kept as still as possible whilst Richie asked for his meal, feeling his pants grow tighter as his erection grew plumper. Eddie couldn’t take it, trying his best to discreetly push his hand under the table to give his crotch at least  _ some  _ friction. He palmed himself lightly, relaxing under the pressure. Before he could go any further, Eddie felt a leg kick him under the table. He looked up, making eye contact with Richie who gave him a meaningful glare. Eddie pouted, curling his toes when a throng of ecstasy cascaded inside of him. He was close.

 

Eddie suddenly felt the vibrator intense once she left. He brought his fist up to his mouth, humming into it lowly as he trembled. He leaned forward, looking up at Richie desperately, who still seemed rather monotonous, “P-Please, Richie. I need to cu-” Eddie paused for a moment as he shifted forward. The vibrator had hit his prostate. He held his breath as his eyes flew into the back of his head. He exhaled shortly, “I need to cum.  _ Richhh _ …”

 

Richie placed his forearms onto the table, leaning his head down at Eddie, “You haven’t been too quiet for me now, have you?”

 

Eddie clenched his teeth, feeling a hand snake down to lightly graze his cock. Eddie shook his head, trying to keep back a moan as he spoke, “Richie, I swear to god…”

 

The night continued on after the two of them got their food. Eddie would occasionally hum after he took a bite out of his chicken, trying to disguise the fact that he was painfully throbbing below the waist. He hoped Richie didn’t notice the gasp he made when he had dropped his fork.

 

After Richie paid the bill, Eddie let out a sigh of relief (coming out more as a shudder), when he realized that he had done it. When Richie got up to leave, Eddie sighed once again when the vibrator was turned off. He got up and grabbed his jacket quickly, pulling it down to hide the erection that he still had in his pants.

 

They made their way back to the car. Much to Eddie’s horror, as soon as Richie got himself situated, the vibrator that was still inside of him turned back on. Eddie yelped out of surprise, listening as the GPS rang out, directing them back home. Richie smirked, looking over at him.

 

“Did you have a nice night?”

 

Eddie bit at his lip, deciding that enough was enough. Richie deserved his own punishment, too.

 

“Yeah, I did,” he replied, looking over at the other man menacingly. When another vibration racked through him, Eddie let loose, moaning loudly inside the car and making Richie jump in surprise. Eddie watched Richie as he tried to pretend like he hadn’t been affected by it. Eddie groaned into the car seat, wriggling wildly as the pleasure he had been feeling rose back up again. He watched with a grin when he noticed the boner starting to form in Richie’s pants. He reached forward, clenching his fingers around it before he left it alone. Richie let out a soft hiss.

 

“Ohhh, yes  _ Richie _ . It feels so  _ good.” _

 

A blush swept over Richie’s features, making Eddie’s chest soar in his new found confidence. Eddie taunted Richie, scrunching forward and trembling at the next wave, routing through his blood and making his cock pulse heavily.

 

“I want your cock to fill me up. Don’t make me cum untouched without you, baby,” Eddie panted.

 

He let out a groan, watching Richie side eye him hungrily.

 

“I-I’m gonna  _ cum _ ,” Eddie whined. Immediately after he said this, Richie was pulling over into a nearby parking lot. He began unbuckling his seatbelt, surging over the console to press his lips against Eddie’s harshly. He grabbed for the remote in his pocket, quickly pulling it out to turn it off. Eddie groaned at the loss of friction, watching above him as Richie peeled his shirt off. He reached down, pressing a button before pushing Eddie’s seat down flat.

 

Eddie took that as his cue to strip, unbuttoning his pants and pulling off his slightly damp shirt. Once the two of them were both clad in their boxers, Richie leaned down and kissed Eddie passionately. He kissed back fervently, sighing as Richie made his way down to his neck, his chest, his hips. Richie tugged at the hem of Eddie’s boxers teasingly, quickly pecking him on the lips before pulling them off in one swipe, freeing Eddie’s cock. To Eddie’s surprise, Richie paid no attention to it, going lower to circle his tongue around the rim of Eddie’s hole.

 

Eddie whined at the attention, pushing back against Richie’s mouth greedily. Richie wasted no time, lapping at Eddie’s hole and peeking his tongue inside after every stroke. Eddie moaned without abandon, holding onto Richie’s head as pleasure erupted through him. Before he could go over the edge, though, Richie stopped, exhaling slowly as he pulled away.

 

“God, you’re so beautiful,” he said, raking his eyes over Eddie’s body with a lazy grin. Eddie blushed at the attention, trying to find a way to hide from Richie’s view, when he leaned down to kiss Eddie once again. Eddie drank him in, enjoying the way that the two of them just clicked. He parted, feeling a warmth in his blood that made him tingle with delight.

 

Richie was looking Eddie in the eyes, and he held onto his cheek, “I love you.”

 

Eddie smiled up at Richie, feeling so strongly for the man that was above him. He took a deep breath before he gripped onto Richie’s shoulders tightly, “Show me…”

 

He did just that, pulling down his own boxers with one hand while the other lazily played with Eddie’s nipple. He kissed the top of Eddie’s hair lovingly. Before Eddie knew it, Richie was slicking his cock up with lube and pushing into him slowly. He was surprised at how loose he still was from the night before.

 

Eddie let a dragged out moan escape his lips, enjoying the way Richie filled him up. He began to set a pace, going slow and deep with his thrusts. Eddie wrapped his legs around Richie’s waist, listening as their bodies met with slick sounds.

 

“You feel so good, baby,” Richie panted, angling his hips up to try and fuck Eddie’s sweet spot. He began to thrust harder, his hips slapping against Eddie’s ass as he pounded into him. Eddie cried out, feeling Richie’s shaft drag against his walls, before hitting his prostate spot on.

 

“Please!” Eddie whined, listening to Richie pant with each thrust, “I need to cum!”

 

He was so close, writhing underneath Richie’s body out of pure unabashed pleasure. It was too much. It was too  _ good _ .

 

Richie nodded, a bead of sweat dripping to Eddie’s chest.

 

“Cum for me, baby. I want to see you cum with my cock inside of you.”

 

Eddie moaned, letting out small ‘uh’s as Richie fucked into him erratically. The heat pooling inside of Eddie’s stomach finally exploded. Pleasure swept through him as spurts of cum flew over his convulsing stomach and onto Richie’s chest. Eddie shivered throughout the rest of his orgasm, holding onto Richie’s curls so that the other man could reach his own climax.

 

He pulled as Richie cried out, giving a shout of Eddie’s name as he milked his cock inside of him. Eddie squirmed as warm liquid spilled through him. After a moment, Richie pulled out, crouching down to see the cum that was still in Eddie’s ass.

 

Eddie closed his eyes, breathing heavily after their little rendez-vous. Richie looked up towards him, a gleam in his eyes after their night out. He leaned forward, plopping down on his side next to Eddie.

 

“Was it okay?” He asked, a small hint of concern behind the thick rims of his glasses. Eddie nodded, letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Eddie couldn’t help it; he began to giggle, chuckling loudly.

 

Richie furrowed his brows, a small smile at the corner of his lips, “What’s so funny?”

 

Eddie looked up at Richie, beaming, “We just fucked in a car.”

 

Richie looked around, almost like he was just realizing that they were there, and chuckled, too.

 

“Yeah… we did.”

 

After the two of them swapped kisses for a while, Richie drove them back to their apartment, glancing over at Eddie occasionally as he began to fall asleep, curled into the side of his seat and breathing softly.

 

Richie carried Eddie inside, closing the door softly as he made his way into their bedroom. Eddie blearily complied as Richie undressed him, and went back to sleep promptly once Richie had him curled up beside him in their bed.

 

He looked down at Eddie, playing with the fronds of hair that had fallen in front of his face, and trying not to disturb the man anymore than already was. After gazing at Eddie for a few more minutes, Richie looked at his hand, admiring the silver band that was secured around his index finger.

 

Eddie was his love, his life, and his happiness. There was nothing he wouldn’t do for the man that was currently tucked into his side, fast asleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe you guys thought I was innocent. Sorry. This is my first ever smut fic (maybe my last), but I'm kind of doubting it rn so plz let me know what you think! Feedback would be much appreciated! :)


End file.
